Different but the Same
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Emma's back from Manhattan... with Neal. She doesn't know how to handle the situation, but her mom is there to help. (Post S2Manhattan)


**Different, but the Same**

They were in the other room. Snow was serving an illustrious meal with heaps of tasty side dishes. But Emma wasn't hungry. She introduced everyone and went to her room. She said she was tired from the trip; she needed to rest. Henry started to argue but Snow cut in, telling everyone to sit down, that she would join them for desert. That bought Emma some time.

Emma sighed while falling to her bed. She could hear Neal and David talking. Her father didn't know of Neal's past. He didn't know that he stole. He didn't know that they lived in his car. He didn't know that the jerk screwed her over.

"Emma?"

At the soft voice, Emma looked up. The door opened a bit, and Snow peaked inside, a frown on her face.

"Can I come in?"

Emma nodded.

After carefully closing the door behind her, Snow walked through the room. She sat down on the bed next to Emma and took her daughter's hand. Emma showed her mother a small smile.

"I know this is hard for you."

"He said I was like Regina."

"What?"

"Henry," Emma clarified quietly. "She lied to him, kept secrets… I did the same thing... But he trusted me... That's what makes it all so much worse."

"Emma-"

"I should have told him the truth from the start. I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I-"

"No, listen to me," Snow interrupted, her voice firm. She captured Emma's attention and said, "you did what you thought was best at the time… you made a mistake. Emma, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Emma, why did you want to keep Neal from Henry?" Snow asked gently.

Emma took a breath. She closed her eyes. She saw Neal holding a map of the US. He told her to close her eyes and point. Any state, any city. Wherever her finger lands, that's where they'll go… Tallahassee, Florida. That would be their new home. He kissed her. She believed in him, in them…then he fucked her over.

Emma opened her eyes. She looked to Snow… new things have come to light. The past isn't quite what she always thought.

"To make a long story short, he was the reason I went to jail."

Snow's brows furrowed in curiosity as Emma spoke.

"We didn't live a, um, honest lifestyle. We didn't have a place to stay. We did what we needed to get by. We stole from grocery stores and convenience stores and… you get it." Snow nodded. She urged Emma to continue. "He took it too far. He stole a bunch of expensive watches. We had a plan to clear it, get money from his mistake and go away, start over, quit living on the road… but he bolted and turned me in... I spent eleven months in jail."

"Where you had Henry," Snow said softly.

Emma nodded.

"Now I find out August was looking for me. He was following us. He told Neal to leave me so I could come here and break the curse."

"Oh, Emma."

Tears pooled in Emma's eyes as she shook her head. "This is all so messed up."

With her face showing sympathy and her eyes reflecting worry, Snow cupped her daughter's cheeks and with her thumbs, brushed away the salty drops that fell.

"All this time, we could have been together… we could have been raising our son together… eleven years… I thought he screwed me over."

With eyes wide in realization, Snow said, "you would have kept Henry."

Emma nodded a bit. "Yeah… I didn't have much of a choice, giving him away. Even if I had him when I left, I had nothing but a car with half a tank of gas. I couldn't take care of him, but if Neal didn't leave…" She stopped. She took a breath to steady her emotions.

"Emma-"

"I loved him. He had my heart and he ripped it out and stomped all over it… I never thought I would see him again. He was my past and he was supposed to stay that way… but now Henry wants to know him and he wants to know Henry and I can't handle this."

"Yes you can," Snow countered firmly.

Emma shook her head vehemently as a fresh round of tears left her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to know Henry," Emma argued angrily.

"Emma, sweetheart," Snow started, her voice light, "I love you, more than anything, more than life itself. I am always on your side… but every parent deserves the right to know their child. You should know that better than most."

Emma nodded faintly, but she said, "he's the reason I gave my baby away."

"And I gave you away. But you looked for me, didn't you? We finally find each other and you haven't pushed me away, not enough to see me go… do I not deserve the right to know you?"

"Of course you do, but it's different."

"Yes, it is," Snow agreed. "But it's also the same."

Emma nodded a bit in relent.

With a reassuring smile, Snow took her daughter's hands in hers and said, "I know this is hard, but you will get through it. Your father and I will be there every step of the way to make sure your heart stays in one piece. He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

Emma's lips turned to a small smile. She murmured a thank you and fell into her mother's embrace.

_The End_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! **


End file.
